Star (Spangled) Crossed Lovers
by lena71590
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Wanda, perdue entre deux super soldats, et une amitié sur le point de se briser. [Steve/Wanda/Bucky]
1. Le secret

**Disclaimer : Le merveilleux univers Marvel, malheureusement, ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Pairing : Wanda x Bucky ; Wanda x Steve**

* * *

 **Hello everybody ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS Winterwitch. C'est un OS que j'avais commandé à _marvelous-heroimagines_ sur Tumblr, et j'ai tellement adoré que je l'ai, avec son autorisation, traduit en français, et que je partage avec vous. Ceci est ma première traduction, alors soyez indulgents :) Enjoy ! **

* * *

\- Wanda ?

Cette dernière sursaute lorsque la voix de Bucky résonne derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bucky ? lançe-t-elle, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi…

Bucky essaie de se rapprocher d'elle, mais elle recule, voulant éviter la tentation.

\- Je veux le dire à Steve.

\- Quoi ?! crie-t-elle, avant de porter la main à ses lèvres. Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

Sa voix est maintenant éteinte, au cas où quelqu'un dans les parages pourrait l'entendre – _Seigneur, surtout pas Steve._

\- Je ne peux pas lui cacher plus longtemps, soupire Bucky. Et j'en ai assez de nier mes sentiments pour toi. Je veux être avec toi, Wanda, parce que je t'a…

\- Arrête ça.

Elle met une main sur la bouche de Bucky. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre ces mots - c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'elle voulait depuis des semaines - mais elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si la vérité était dise à haute voix.

\- C'était _une_ seule nuit, une nuit froide pendant une mission où nos vies étaient en danger…

\- Tu es en train de dire que c'était une erreur ? dit Bucky, sa voix étouffée par la main de Wanda.

Un nœud se forme dans l'estomac de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle voit le visage de Bucky se décomposer et se couvrir de tristesse.

\- Je…Eh bien…Non, c'est juste…Je ne sais pas quoi ressentir ! finit-elle par exploser.

Trois semaines plus tôt, Wanda et Bucky avaient été envoyés en mission. La mission qui avait tout changé. Ils étaient prisonniers de la neige à bord du Quinjet, tous les deux gravement blessés par un nombre sous-estimé d'agents d'HYDRA, dans une base cachée dans les Alpes suisses. Une nuit que Wanda n'avait pu effacer de sa mémoire, et qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir oublier.

Ce n'était pas que la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble était inopinée. Wanda était de plus en plus proche de Bucky depuis qu'elle l'avait aidé avec ses souvenirs. Trouver ce qui se trouve profondément enfoui dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un est quelque chose qu'on ne fait pas à la légère, et voilà que Wanda était tombée amoureuse d'un autre super-soldat.

C'était ça. Elle aimait deux super-soldats. Steve, qui pourrait mourir pour la protéger, et Bucky, qu'elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de protéger. Elle les aimait tous les deux. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Wanda savait qu'elle avait besoin de le dire à Steve, mais la pensée de combien il serait blessé la stoppait à chaque fois. Elle savait qu'elle était une terrible personne mais ça ne changeait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Bucky pousse un profond soupir :

\- Que tu m'aimes aussi ou pas ne change rien, Steve a besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé lors de la mission.

L'estomac de Wanda se retourne aux paroles de Bucky. Il l'aimait. Il venait de le dire, et ça ne pouvait plus être caché. Elle était arrivée dans une impasse.

\- C'est juste que…

Elle voulait désespérément répondre à la confession d'amour de Bucky, mais quelque chose empêchait sa bouche de former ses mots.

\- Je ne suis pas prête.

\- Steve a besoin de savoir, insiste Bucky.

\- Steve a besoin de savoir quoi ?

L'estomac de Wanda se retourna, les mots de son petit-ami résonnant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Bucky et Wanda tournent tous les deux la tête pour voir Steve entrer. Les yeux de ce dernier passent de Wanda à Bucky, un profond pli entre ses sourcils.

\- Wanda ? demande-t-il, semblant soucieux.

\- C'est…Ce n'est rien, bégaie Wanda, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Ses paumes étaient moites, et ses genoux menaçaient de se dérober.

\- Si tu ne lui dit pas, je le ferai, murmure Bucky à Wanda, qui le regarda avec incrédulité.

\- Mieux vaut que l'un de vous me le dise maintenant, avertit Steve.

Il semble déterminé à le savoir, Wanda peut très bien le voir à travers son visage. Il est inquiet, et son esprit s'emballe, essayant de deviner le secret avant que quelqu'un ait l'occasion de lui dire.

\- Steve…supplie presque Wanda, voulant se fondre dans le sol et disparaître.

Steve lui lance uniquement un froncement de sourcils, clairement préoccupé et énervé que personne n'ait encore lâché le morceau.

 _\- Dis. Moi,_ insiste-t-il les dents serrées.

\- Wanda et moi avons fait l'amour ! lâche Bucky d'une voix forte.

Steve semble avoir été abattu. Il recule, et son visage perd toute couleur.

\- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il.

Sa voix est à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, et ses yeux lancent un regard brûlant à Wanda. Celle-ci sent comme si sa gorge s'est fermée, et que ses lèvres sont trop sèches. Ses genoux tremblent trop, et elle commence à tomber par terre. Les deux soldats s'avancent brusquement vers elle, mais c'est Bucky qui l'attrape par la taille avant qu'elle ne tombe sur les carreaux froids.

\- Wanda, chérie, ça va ? demande-t-il, ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude criblés sur le visage de la jeune femme, essayant d'y voir une quelconque trace de blessure ou de malaise.

\- Enlève tes sales mains d'elle ! grogne brusquement Steve.

Il frappe Bucky droit au visage, le faisant lâcher Wanda et s'effondrer par terre. Wanda souffle quand elle touche brutalement le sol dur. Mais elle ne se préoccupe pas de ça, son attention était uniquement portée sur les deux hommes qu'elle aimait.

\- Vieux, je suis désolé, s'empresse de dire Bucky alors qu'il se relevait.

Steve tremble de colère, et Wanda ne peut qu'imaginer le regard qu'il lance à Bucky. Elle est heureuse de ne pas recevoir ce regard, mais en même temps, elle ne veux pas que Bucky soit l'objet de ce regard.

\- Tu es _désolé_?! raille Steve. Tu es désolé d'avoir profité de ma _petite-amie_ et d'avoir défait ta ceinture ?!

Steve commence à s'avancer vers Bucky, mais ce dernier recule au fur et à mesure, essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre eux. L'estomac de Wanda lui remonte dans sa gorge. Elle est incapable de dire quoique ce soit, même si elle avait su quoi dire.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! tente de raisonner Bucky.

Son dos est appuyé contre le mur et son visage dit tout. Il n'a nulle part où courir, et Steve est hors-de-lui.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu as pensé que tu t'étais ennuyé pendant soixante-dix ans et qu'elle était là ?! crache-t-il.

Ses pas sont lourds et mesurés, prenant leur temps pour s'approcher de Bucky. Ses poings sont serrés et ses muscles tendus, prêts à se battre.

\- Je l'aime ! crie Bucky.

Et avant que Wanda n'ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux, le poing de Steve arrive directement dans la mâchoire de Bucky, faisant claquer le visage de ce dernier sur le côté. Steve va lui asséner un autre coup de poing mais Bucky l'arrête avec son bras en métal. Wanda est pétrifiée, regardant son petit-ami se battre avec son meilleur ami à cause d'elle. Pour être précis, Steve est celui qui se bat, et Bucky bloque uniquement les coups de poings et les coups de pieds, et ne donne pas de coups.

\- Écoute, vieux…

Bucky utilise toute sa force pour bloquer les coups de Steve, qui grogne.

\- On n'avait jamais prévu que ça arrive, mais c'est fait et...

Steve hurle, un mélange de colère et de douleur intérieure, et commence à donner des coups plus vite. Bucky échappe à un coup, mais tout à coup Steve le jette sur le sol.

\- Tu as toujours pensé que tu étais meilleur que moi ! hurle Steve, au-dessus de Bucky, clouant son meilleur ami au sol. Je savais que tu étais jaloux de moi après le sérum, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu irais aussi loin !

Les coups s'abattent encore et toujours sur le visage de Bucky, et Steve ne semble pas se calmer. Quelque chose en elle fait réagir Wanda, et elle se leve brusquement. Peut-être est-ce le besoin de protéger Bucky, ou de prendre ses responsabilités.

\- Stop ! hurle-t-elle.

Elle crée un champ d'énergie rougeâtre qui attrape le poing de Steve avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible.

\- Steve, arrête.

Steve la regarde fixement, sa poitrine montant et descendant. Après ce qui sembla des heures, il lâche brusquement Bucky. Les jambes de Wanda la portent sans qu'elle le réalise. Elle s'avance entre les deux hommes et se met à genoux. Le visage de Bucky est couvert de sang, et les mains de Wanda tremblent lorsqu'elle essaie de l'aider à s'asseoir. Enlevant son gilet, elle le presse contre le nez cassé de Bucky.

\- Hey, ça va aller, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? est tout ce que peut dire Steve, semblant être détruit de voir Bucky et Wanda ensemble.

\- Je…Je ne sais pas, admet-elle, baissant la tête avec honte. C'est arrivé, c'est tout.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demande brusquement Steve à Wanda.

Wanda le regarde fixement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'avance sur ce terrain-là.

\- Dit-moi que tu ne l'aimes pas.

Ses yeux sont implorants.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmure-t-elle.

Steve lâche un soupir de déchirement, ses yeux tombant et regardant dans le vide. Les yeux de Wanda se remplissent de larmes quand elle voit des larmes couler sur les joues de Steve. S'appuyant contre le mur, il se lève lentement, et hoche la tête.

\- Steve…

Wanda ramène l'attention de Steve vers elle.

\- Nous ne voulions pas que ça se produise…C'est juste….arrivé, essaie-t-elle d'expliquer, se maudissant d'avoir l'air aussi pathétique.

Steve hoche simplement la tête, et tourne sur ses talons. Les larmes de Wanda coulent en toute liberté lorsqu'elle entend Steve lâcher un cri plein de douleur.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	2. Je ne te déteste pas

**Hello everybody ! Comment allez-vous ? Me revoilà avec la suite du one-shoot (qui n'en est plus un, du coup) sur le triangle amoureux Steve/Wanda/Bucky que _marvelous-heroimagines_ sur Tumblr a eu l'extrème gentillesse de m'écrire. Je lui ai (encore) demandé la suite, qui devrait arriver prochainement, et la publierais ici si certains sont intéressés. **

**Les reviews sont toujours appréciées.**

 **Hope your enjoy !**

* * *

Steve avait quitté la Base quand il avait découvert que Wanda et Bucky étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Wanda avait été incapable de faire disparaître les nœuds de culpabilité qui s'étaient formés dans son estomac ces deux dernières semaines. La Base semblait étrange sans le super soldat blond en chef d'équipe, marchant dans toute la base. Personne n'avait dit de critiques à propos de ce qu'avaient fait Wanda et Bucky, ils avaient tous fait des choses terribles dans leurs vies, et ils répétaient sans cesse à Wanda qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on est amoureux.

Elle savait qu'ils avaient raison. Même si elle et Bucky n'avaient pas montré leurs sentiments, ils s'aimaient toujours. C'était la réalité de la situation. Elle avait aimé Steve, mais elle aimait Bucky d'avantage. Leurs âmes étaient assorties, tous les deux ayant connu la douleur et une perte dans leur vie.

Mais rien ne pouvait arrêter son sentiment de culpabilité sur combien elle et Bucky avaient blessé Steve. Il leur faisait confiance, et ils l'avaient détruit.

\- Wanda, tu es avec nous ? demanda Natasha.

Depuis que Steve était parti, Natasha avait repris le rôle de chef des Avengers.

\- Euh, oui, répondit Wanda, sa voix était basse et guère convaincue.

\- Je lui expliquerais plus tard, intervint Bucky, sa main serrant celle de Wanda sous la table.

Wanda s'attendait à ce que Sam, Tony ou Clint fassent une inévitable blague intime. Mais rien. Toute la pièce était silencieuse, ce qui rendit Wanda encore plus embarrassée que l'aurait fait une blague intime. Bien que l'équipe ne les blâmait en aucun sur leur amour, c'était clair que le sujet du couple de Wanda et Bucky était toujours un tabou.

\- Des questions ?

Natasha tourne son regard vers Tony, Clint, Sam, Bucky, Wanda et Thor.

\- Les nombres ne sont pas égaux, dit Thor avec un froncement de sourcils, semblant compter puis recompter l'équipe.

Natasha lâche un long soupir, mettant ses mains sur son visage, avant de les poser sur ses hanches.

\- Oui, eh bien, Steve a pris congé des Avengers pendant une durée indéterminée. On ne peut rien faire à ce propos.

Wanda tous les regards se porter sur elle et Bucky. Elle voulait se lever et courir, le nœud de culpabilité se resserrant avec le silence de la pièce. Natasha blêmit lorsqu'elle réalisa le double sens de ses mots.

\- Je ne voulais pas…

\- Je peux essayer d'aller le voir et lui parler ? la coupa Bucky.

\- Non, dit finalement Wanda. Je vais le faire.

Le visage de Bucky se tourna brusquement vers elle pour la regarder d'un air incrédule.

\- J'ai une meilleure chance de ne pas me faire claquer la porte au nez, ajouta-t-elle. Il t'a cassé le nez.

Les yeux de Bucky cherchèrent les siens tellement longtemps que ce fut dur pour Wanda de garder un contact visuel. Bucky semblait blessé et inquiet. Elle essaya de prendre une expression qui disait à Bucky que ça allait, mais elle savait en son for intérieur que Bucky n'approuvait pas l'idée que Steve et elle aient une discussion.

\- Très bien, dit Natasha, donnant une raison à Wanda de briser le contact visuel avec Bucky. Wanda, essaye et ramène notre Captain. On continuera à préparer la mission, préparant les nombres inégaux.

Bucky dit au revoir à Wanda alors qu'elle partait rendre visite à son ex-petit-ami, et l'ancien meilleur ami de Bucky, et il partit directement dans la salle de gym. Il ne le dirait jamais à Wanda, mais il était inquiet que le fait de voir Steve fasse changer Wanda d'avis sur avoir choisi Bucky. C'était trop tôt pour que Bucky sente que sa relation avec Wanda était vraie, surtout avec la façon dont elle avait commencé. Il n'avait rien dit, mais il savait que Wanda se sentait coupable d'avoir choisi Bucky, d'avoir brisé le cœur de Steve, mais il espérait qu'elle dépasserait cette culpabilité et qu'il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter qu'elle ait perdu Steve.

Ses poings martelaient le sac de boxe si furieusement que ça fit que la poutre de support, à laquelle était attaché le sac par une chaine, trembla. Bucky était perdu dans ses pensées, et inquiet quand il entendit les portes de la salle de gym s'ouvrir. Regardant derrière son épaule, il vit Clint se promener dans la pièce et s'approcher de lui.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit Clint, sa voix résonnant entre les murs.

Bucky arrêta ses exercices, et fronça les sourcils, se sachant pas vraiment de quoi Clint parlait.

\- Wanda t'aime.

\- Elle l'aime lui aussi, soupira Bucky.

\- C'était avant, le corrigea Clint. Puisque vous avez…

\- Je ne peux pas changer mes sentiments pour elle, se défendit Bucky.

\- Je sais, je sais, dit Clint en levant les mains en signe de paix. Et aucun de nous ne vous blâme pour avoir suivi vos cœurs.

Bucky hocha la tête.

\- Content que le reste de l'équipe ne me déteste pas. Mais si c'est le cas de mon meilleur ami.

Clint lui lança un sourire de sympathie.

\- Il va revenir.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Bucky, consterné. Je l'ai trahi. De la pire façon possible. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

\- Tu n'as jamais été doué pour te pardonner, répondit Clint avec un petit rire. Mais Steve l'est. Pour l'instant, il est blessé. Il comprendra, avec le temps. Je ne peux pas dire combien de temps ça prendra pour qu'il te pardonne toi et Wanda, mais Steve n'est pas du genre rancunier.

\- J'ai bien peur d'être allé trop loin, chuchota Bucky.

\- Tu es tombé amoureux de Wanda, dit Clint avec sympathie. Et tu as été assez chanceux pour que tes sentiments soient partagés. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais l'amour est l'amour. C'est une chose incroyable, et Steve le sait. Il comprendra et reviendra à la maison.

Bucky hocha doucement la tête, essayant de croire aux mots de Clint.

 _\- Agent Barton_ , dit la voix FRIDAY, _l'Agent Romanoff vous demande pour préparer la mission._

\- J'arrive, répondit Clint.

Il tapota l'épaule de Bucky avec réconfort, avant de tourner ses talons et de laisser Bucky seul. Ce denier lâcha un profond soupir, essayant vraiment de croire aux mots de Clint.

Les mains de Wanda tremblaient tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement où Steve résidait. Tony n'était pas supposé dire où Steve résidait maintenant, afin de venir le voir uniquement s'il s'agissait d'une urgence – question de vie ou de mort – ce qui rendit Wanda doublement nerveuse.

Elle regarda le message de Tony qui indiquait l'adresse et le numéro de l'appartement. Inspirant profondément, elle prit son courage à deux mains, et frappa doucement à la porte.

Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de respirer à nouveau. Presque deux minutes passèrent avant que Wanda ne frappe à nouveau à la porte. Elle n'entend rien de derrière la porte, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Steve n'est pas assis à l'intérieur, attendant qu'elle parte.

\- Steve, tente-t-elle de l'appeler après avoir frappé à la porte une troisième fois sans réponse. Je suis désolée de te déranger, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Aucune réponse. Elle frappe à nouveau, plus fort cette fois. Elle considéra l'éventualité d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir la porte, mais elle ne veut pas imposer sa compagnie à Steve – surtout après tout ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Steve, appela Wanda encore une fois. Tu peux ouvrir la porte ? Je sais que tu es là.

Le bruit de quelque chose qui se casse fait s'interrompre Wanda. Alors qu'elle cherche la source du bruit – les escaliers de l'immeuble – ses yeux croisent ceux de Steve. Il ressemble à une biche dans des phares pendant une seconde, avant de descendre brusquement les escaliers quatre à quatre.

\- Hey ! l'appelle Wanda, ses jambes se déplaçant rapidement tandis qu'elle le poursuit hors de l'immeuble. Steve, s'il te plait !

Elle le poursuit encore pendant un bloc d'immeubles ou deux, avant qu'il ne ralentisse finalement et se tourne vers elle.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda-t-elle, un peu essoufflée d'avoir couru après un soldat amélioré.

\- Désolé, murmura Steve, ses joues rougies. J'ai paniqué. Il a fallu du temps pour que je puisse m'arrêter.

Le nœud de culpabilité dans l'estomac de Wanda se serre à nouveau, et sa gorge devient sèche.

\- Oh.

C'est tout ce qu'elle est capable de dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu..? Comment as-tu..? bégaya Steve avant que ses yeux ne se plissent. Stark, ajouta-t-il avec mécontentement.

\- Je suis désolée, répondit Wanda, trouvant dur de croiser le regard de Steve, ça la faisait sentir encore plus coupable, mais je suis là pour te parler de quelque chose de sérieux – Steve haussa un sourcil. On a besoin de toi pour une mission.

\- L'équipe peut la gérer sans moi, railla Steve.

Wanda se sentit un peu blessée. Les Avengers avaient toujours été l'équipe de Steve, et le rôle de chef d'équipe lui plaisait. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas se soucier de son équipe qui était devenue une famille.

\- Steve, dit Wanda, sa voix était plus basse qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, ta famille a besoin de toi.

\- Ma _famille_ m'a trahi, cracha Steve.

La bouche de Wanda s'ouvrit, et son cœur semblait avoir été poignardé par un couteau laminé. Elle savait qu'il était blessé, qu'elle lui avait du mal, mais c'était autre chose d'entendre Steve être si dur.

\- Je sais que tu me déteste, dit Wanda, sa voix se brisant. Je suis désolée de comment les choses se sont déroulées, et…

\- Je ne te déteste pas, coupa Steve, le dégoût sur son visage s'efface pendant une seconde, remplacé par une expression triste. Je ne pourrais jamais te détester, Wanda.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et haussa les épaules.

\- Je déteste Bucky.

\- Steve, dit Wanda, ébahie, c'est ton plus vieil ami…

\- Et il m'a trahi d'une façon que je ne n'aurais jamais pensé, cracha Steve, son comportement méchant revenant. Il m'a volé la femme que j'aimais. Il n'a jamais pu supporter de savoir qu'une femme m'aimait et pas lui, railla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, répond Wanda, se retrouvant automatiquement à défendre Bucky. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui aussi.

Steve sembla avoir été poignardé. Il prit une longue, et rageuse inspiration.

\- Ça ne change pas ce qu'il a fait.

\- Ce que _nous_ avons fait, le corrigea Wanda. Et on sait que ce qu'on a fait est mal. Ça nous empêche tous les deux de dormir la nuit…

\- Vous partagez le même lit ? demanda Steve, haussant les sourcils. Wow. Ça n'a pas pris longtemps.

\- Steve, dit Wanda, essayant de ramener l'intention de Steve vers elle, je t'ai trahi tout autant que lui. Et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je t'en prie, crois-moi que je t'ai aimé. Vraiment.

\- Mais tu l'aimais d'avantage ? devina Steve.

Wanda est silencieuse, et incapable de regarder Steve. Elle lui lance un léger hochement de tête.

\- Et tu ne penses pas que c'était son but ? Qu'il soit entré dans ton cœur ? Qu'il t'ait manipulé pour te voler à son meilleur pote ? demanda Steve, crachant les derniers mots.

\- Steve, non, commença Wanda, mais elle s'interrompt quand Steve la coupe.

\- L'équipe peut gérer la mission sans moi, dit-il. Il fait une pause puis ajouta, et dit à Bucky d'aller se faire voir.

Wanda est figée sur place alors qu'elle regarde Steve s'éloigner, les épaules de ce dernier s'affaissaient, retrouvant leur posture assurée. Elle le connait, mieux qu'il ne se connait lui-même. Steve était en colère parce qu'il avait mal. Rien que Wanda puisse dire ne l'aurait atteint. Elle essaya de s'en convaincre, mais ça n'arrêta pas le nœud de culpabilité dans son estomac de grandir.


	3. Elle ne t'aime pas !

**Hellooo everybody ! Comment ça va ? Nous revoici avec la suite que _marvelous-heroimagines_ a eu l'extrême gentillesse de m'écrire, et je voudrais la remercier du fond du coeur pour cette belle histoire. C'est vraiment un plaisir de traduire ces chapitres, et j'avoue que j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il se passera ensuite. Je vais voir avec elle pour une suite, et s'il y en a une, elle sera bien sûr publiée ici. En attendant, voici le chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bucky est comme frigorifié pendant un moment, regardant la femme qu'il aime observer le mur de sa chambre, semblant perdue dans ses pensées. Il frappe doucement à la porte ouverte, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, mais elle sursaute légèrement lorsque le bruit la ramène à la réalité. Elle regarde par-dessus son épaule, et au moment où ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Bucky, celui-ci sait que Steve n'allait pas bien. Elle détourne le regard, et appuie sa tête contre sa main, qui est posée sur son genou.

\- Il ne revient pas, murmure-t-elle, ses yeux se tournant à nouveau vers le mur.

Sans dire un mot, Bucky traverse la chambre à grands pas. Sa main de chair se pose sur l'arrière de la tête de Wanda, et il l'embrasse sur la tempe. Bucky sent que Wanda est tendue, mais elle commence à se détendre quand il l'embrasse à nouveau sur la tempe. Elle se colle contre lui, sa tête se posant contre son torse et ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille.

\- Je suis désolé, souffle-t-il, ses mains caressant les cheveux de Wanda.

Elle prend une grande inspiration, et la retient avant de la relâcher.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-elle en relevant la tête pour regarder Bucky dans les yeux. Il ne le voit pas comme ça, mais c'est moi qui l'ait blessé.

Bucky se rapprocha d'elle et la mit contre son torse.

\- Je ne peux pas nier le fait que je l'ai trahi.

\- Je…Je me sens coupable, admet Wanda, évitant le regard de Bucky.

L'estomac de Bucky se retourna. Il avait deviné que c'était ce qu'elle ressentait, mais il avait peur que…si cet aveu devait se suive d'une rupture…

\- Moi aussi, dit-il doucement. Si pour toi ça va trop vite, si c'est trop tôt…

Wanda fait volte-face, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

\- Ne fais pas ça, l'avertit-elle.

\- Ne fais pas quoi ? demande Bucky en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas, supplia presque Wanda. Je t'aime, James Buchanan Barnes. Rien ne pourra changer ça.

Bucky laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il avait tellement été inquiet que Wanda le quitte, qu'il n'avait même pas considéré le fait qu'elle s'inquiète sur le même sujet.

\- Jamais, la rassure Bucky. Je t'aime.

Bucky se penche et embrasse Wanda, doucement mais totalement. La façon dont Wanda passe ses mains dans ses cheveux fait sentir des papillons dans le ventre à Bucky. Il sait maintenant qu'elle ne faisait pas ça par pitié ou obligation. Elle l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait.

Bucky et Wanda s'embrassent passionnément pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se séparer et de coller leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

\- Comment il était ? demande Bucky, brisant le silence.

\- Pas bien, soupire Wanda.

\- Il me déteste.

Ce n'était pas une question. Bucky était sûr de ce qu'il disait. Wanda mord sa lèvre inférieure, comme si elle ne voulait pas confirmer l'hypothèse de Bucky, mais son silence était assez comme confirmation.

\- Je savais qu'il me détesterait.

La voix de Bucky est emplie de culpabilité.

\- Il va revenir, essaye de le rassurer Wanda, mais ses mots ont le même effet que ceux de Clint pour Bucky : il ne se sent pas mieux.

Le bruit de quelqu'un s'éclaircissant la gorge porte l'attention de Bucky et Wanda vers la porte de la chambre. Tony se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, apparemment gêné, une expression d'excuses sur le visage.

\- Briefing de mission, dit-il avant de disparaître.

L'équipe était encore clairement un peu mal à l'aise avec la nouvelle romance qui a forcé leur Captain à quitter la Base. Bucky et Wanda se levèrent tous les deux du lit, s'embrassent rapidement avant de rejoindre les autres pour le briefing, main dans la main.

Le briefing de mission se tenait comme d'habitude, hormis le fait que c'était Natasha qui le dirigeait – reprenant le rôle qui revenait habituellement à Steve – et l'équipe devait se réorganiser en l'absence de leur leader. Au moment où Natasha donne ses instructions, son attention se tourne vers quelque chose derrière la porte en verre, la faisant s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase et regarder la vitre. Le reste des Avengers suivent son regard, et l'estomac de Bucky se retourne quand il voit son plus vieil ami les regardant. Steve avait une barbe mal taillée, et ses cheveux ne semblaient pas très propres.

Tout le monde ayant ses yeux rivés sur lui, Steve ouvre lentement la porte vitrée, ses yeux allant de Bucky à Wanda, qui étaient assis l'un près de l'autre. Bucky s'attendit à ce que Wanda lâche sa main sous la table, mais elle la serre et son pouce caresse la main en métal.

\- Steve, commence Natasha après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Je suis venu voir James, dit Steve, d'une voix basse et grondante.

Bucky sentit un sursaut de culpabilité l'envahir lorsque Steve l'appelle par son nom de naissance. Steve ne l'a appelé James qu'une poignée de fois ces quatre-vingt-dix dernières années. Tous les regards se tournent alors vers Bucky, qui ne voulait rien excepté disparaître dans le sol et loin de la confrontation. A la place, il se tourne instinctivement vers Wanda, qui semblait inquiète – nul doute qu'elle se remémorait de la dernière fois où Steve et Bucky s'étaient vus. Il lui lance un petit sourire rassurant et elle serre sa main avant qu'il ne se lève et suive Steve dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, vieux ? demande Bucky après que Steve soit resté silencieux.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, réplique vivement et automatiquement Steve.

Ses mots ont l'effet d'une gifle pour Bucky.

\- Désolé, murmure Bucky.

Il trouvait difficile de recevoir le regard de Steve, sachant qu'il serait plein de haine de blâme.

\- Tu te joins à nous pour la mission ?

\- Je suis ici pour toi, dit Steve d'un ton brutal - les muscles de Bucky se tendent et il se prépare à une altercation physique. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Wanda m'a déjà dit que tu me détestais… Avec de moindres mots.

Steve se racle la gorge et prend une seconde pour se reprendre avant de se redresser.

\- Eh bien, je suis content qu'elle ait fait passer le message. Mais je ne suis pas là pour te dire ça. – Bucky reste silencieux, essayant de comprendre où Steve s'engageait – la revoir, ça m'a fait réaliser quelque chose.

Le silence tombe sur eux, jusqu'à ce Bucky réalise que Steve veux faire de l'humour.

\- Et qu'est-ce c'est ?

\- Que je ne pas vais pas juste abandonner et te laisser me prendre Wanda, dit Steve d'un ton sec. Je vais me battre pour elle. Tu ferais mieux de profiter d'elle tant que tu le peux encore, _vieux_.

\- Steve, commence Bucky, essayant de repousser sa colère et de raisonner Steve. Ce n'est à pas toi…ou moi…de décider qui elle aime…

\- Elle m'a aimé en premier ! explose Steve, faisant reculer instinctivement Bucky d'un pas. Elle ne sera jamais à toi !

\- Je l'aime.

Ce n'était clairement pas la chose à dire, car la respiration de Steve s'accélère et devient colérique.

\- Comme tu peux tout aimer ! réplique Steve, continuant ses assauts. Tu courais après tout ce qui avait un vagin et des jolies jambes ! C'est amusant que tu croies que tu l'aimes. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour !

\- Elle est différente…

\- C'est des conneries ! hurle Steve. Tu as vu que j'étais heureux et amoureux et tu n'as pas pu le supporter ! Il fallait que tu ruines ma vie…

\- Elle m'a choisi, dit Bucky, ne pouvant s'empêcher de dire la vérité, ce qui fit enrager encore plus le super soldat en face de lui.

Steve s'avance précipitamment vers Bucky, qui fait de même, et semble grandir tandis que ses narines se gonflent.

\- Elle a juste pitié de toi ! raille Steve. Tu l'as tellement manipulée ! Tu n'es qu'un petit chien blessé pour elle ! Elle ne t'aime pas, pas vraiment, elle se sent juste obligée de prendre soin de toi !

Les mots de Steve frappent Bucky en plein cœur. Quelque chose tourna ses pensées vers cette nuit fatale dans le Quinjet – quand sa relation avec Wanda commença. Est-ce que son cerveau embrouillé manipulait Wanda, ou est-ce que Steve avait raison ?

\- Steve !

La voix de Wanda résonne derrière Bucky tandis que la jeune femme s'avance dans la pièce.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ?

Le visage de Steve se décompose tandis qu'il la regarde.

\- Je…Je…

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de moi de cette façon !

Wanda est en colère maintenant, et Steve recule, toute assurance le quittant.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens pour Bucky. Et le fait que tu sois venu jusqu'ici pour dire à Bucky qu'il _ne m'aura pas_ , ça montre que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment.

\- Wanda, je t'en prie, supplie Steve.

\- Va-t'en, murmure-t-elle.

Bucky la regarde, et au moment où sa main glisse dans celle de Wanda, il la sent se détendre. Steve regarde tour à tour Wanda et Bucky, un air colérique et de culpabilité se mêlant aux traits de son visage. Il lance un long regard à la main métallique de Bucky entrelacée avec celle de Wanda avant de lâcher un soupir et de partir. Au moment où l'ascenseur de ferme, Wanda se tourne vers Bucky.

\- Ça va ? demande-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Bucky acquiesce, son sentiment d'insécurité disparaissant lorsque Wanda prend son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle, sa voix emplie de sincérité.

Bucky l'embrasse tendrement.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	4. Différents

**Je veux te protéger**

 **3 Mois plus tôt…**

 _\- Wanda, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi pour cette mission, dit Steve._

 _Les sourcils de Wanda se haussent et son regarde traverse la salle de préparation de mission. Tout le monde semblait aussi surpris qu'elle._

 _\- Tu peux rester à la Base._

 _\- F.R.I.D.A.Y. l'a dit, dit Wanda, le mépris s'installant dans sa voix. Vous allez dans un endroit rempli de civils, mes pouvoirs sont plus qu'utiles, surtout si des innocents se retrouvent dans la bataille._

 _\- Captain, intervint Tony, elle n'a pas tort. En plus, l'avoir dans la bataille rendrait les choses plus confortables._

 _\- Il n'y a pas discussion qui tienne, déclare Steve avec sévérité._

 _Tout le monde hoche la tête vers leur chef et se sépare en duos pour se préparer pour la mission. Steve observe Wanda, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, il la dépasse et sort de la pièce._

 _\- Steve, appela-t-elle tandis qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Chéri, arrête._

 _Steve obéit à sa demande, et Wanda percute son corps maintenant immobile._

 _\- Wanda…_

 _\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demande-t-elle, un pli confus entre les sourcils. Je maîtrise bien mes pouvoirs maintenant, je ne vais pas laisse un autre Lagos arriver._

 _\- Ce…Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, soupire Steve, relâchant ses épaules tendues._

 _Wanda fronce les sourcils, demandant silencieusement une explication. Steve la conduit hors du couloir, dans sa chambre. Il soupire de frustration tandis qu'ils s'assoient au bord du lit._

 _\- Ça fait maintenant des semaines que tu as réduit ma participation à l'équipe, remarque Wanda d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te faire penser que je ne suis pas assez entraînée au combat ?_

 _Steve soupire à nouveau._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger, admet-il._

 _Wanda est prise de court._

 _\- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, le rassure-t-elle._

 _\- Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner si je te mets dans une situation et que tu sois blessée, dit-il, ignorant l'affirmation de Wanda sur ses pouvoirs. J'ai besoin que tu sois saine et sauve, dit-il en l'observant, un pli inquiet entre ses sourcils. J'ai besoin de te protéger._

 _\- Je peux me protéger, déclare Wanda._

 _Elle appréciait l'inquiétude de Steve, mais le fait qu'il doute d'elle la rendait malade._

 _\- Je ne suis pas une enfant._

 _\- C'est juste que…Je ne veux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi, lâcha Steve dans un gros soupir._

 _Le cœur de Wanda se serre quand elle voit les épaules de son petit-ami s'effondrer rien qu'à cette pensée._

 _\- D'accord._

 _Elle ne voulait accepter de rester éloignée des missions – qui savait combien de temps elle serait contrainte de rester à l'écart – mais elle ne le contredit pas. Elle mit sa fierté de côté afin que Steve se sente rassuré._

 **Présent**

\- Chérie ? appelle Bucky, marchant dans la salle à manger.

\- Je suis là, répond Wanda, tournant l'attention de Bucky vers la cuisine.

Elle lève les yeux du plat qu'elle cuisinait, un sourire tendre se formant quand elle regarde l'homme qu'elle aime.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tout va bien, répond Bucky. Je peux revenir plus tard.

\- Il savait qu'elle aimait cuisiner seule, que c'était un sorte de méditation pour elle.

\- Non, non.

Wanda secoue la tête, et posa la cuillère en bois sur le comptoir.

\- Ça n'est pas important, dit-elle.

\- Je me demandais juste, lance Bucky à contrecœur, si tu pouvais m'aider, avec ça ?

Bucky montre sa tempe, indiquant son esprit. Wanda n'avait pas aidé Bucky avec ses pensées depuis plus d'un mois. Honnêtement, elle l'avait oublié, avec tout ce qui s'était passé récemment.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle doucement.

Wanda éteint la poêle, abandonnant ce qui mijotait, et enlevant son tablier. Elle et Bucky traversent la salle, main dans la main, et sont content de trouver le laboratoire de Tony vide. Bucky s'assoit sur son siège habituel, et Wanda s'installe à côté de lui. Il lui lance un dernier regard avant de fermer les yeux et de pencher la tête en arrière, sa poitrine se mouvant avec rythme tandis que sa respiration devient régulière.

L'énergie rouge de Wanda entoure ses doigts tandis qu'elle les amène vers la tempe du jeune homme. Aucun besoin de se demander pourquoi Bucky n'était pas venu la trouver pour ça plus tôt. Au moment où elle entre dans son esprit, Wanda prend une grande inspiration, et commence à sentir que ce Bucky ressent.

C'était un mélange d'émotions conflictuelles qui font mettre Wanda un petit moment à travailler dessus. Culpabilité, colère, bonheur, tristesse, et inquiétude. Elle prend une grande inspiration, essayant d'éclaircir ses pensées avant de plonger dans les émotions de son petit-ami. Wanda ne peut s'empêcher de sourire quand elle découvre qu'elle est la source du bonheur de Bucky, et qu'il ne se souvient pas d'un moment de sa vie où il a été plus heureux qu'il ne l'est maintenant. Mais Wanda sens que le bonheur du jeune homme se mélange avec de l'inquiétude. Son estomac se retourne quand elle découvre qu'elle est aussi la source de l'inquiétude de Bucky. Il n'en faut pas plus pour découvrir que Bucky a peur de perdre Wanda. Celle-ci se fait une note mentale afin de lui en parler plus tard.

Maintenant que Wanda avait découvert la source de chacun des sentiments, elle est capable de les démêler. Heureusement, si Bucky est capable d'identifier chaque émotion individuellement, et leur cause, il serait mieux capable de s'en débattre.

Wanda prend le temps qu'il faut pour tempérer les émotions embrouillées de Bucky, ce qui pourrait être des heures. Mais elle sort finalement de l'esprit de son amant, et doit prendre quelques secondes pour se reprendre.

\- Merci, murmure Bucky.

Wanda sent qu'il la regarde, ce qui se confirme quand elle rouvre les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à voir…à sentir tout ça, dit-il en évitant son regard.

\- Buck.

Wanda met un doigt sur le menton de Bucky, relevant doucement sa tête et faisant en sorte qu'il la regarde.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Je suis là pour t'aider avec ton esprit. Je préfèrerais que tu me laisses t'aider plutôt que tu restes avec tout ça.

Bucky hoche la tête, un petit et reconnaissant sourire sur ses lèvres. Il se penche et embrasse Wanda doucement. Le son de quelqu'un qui s'éclaire la gorge les fait se séparer.

\- Navrée, murmure Natasha, semblant embarrassée. Mais on part en mission dans quelques minutes.

Wanda acquiesce, et attrape la main de Bucky avant de suivre Natasha.

\- Même si nous avons des nombres pairs, lance Natasha a fin de la réunion, nous n'allons pas être tous en duos. Tony et Wanda, vous serez en solo.

Wanda regarde rapidement Bucky, mais il hoche simplement la tête avec les autres. Wanda attend que Bucky proteste, comme Steve avait l'habitude le faire, insistant sur le fait qu'elle ne devrait pas aller en mission. Mais rien. Il se tait. Natasha finit de donner ses ordres, forme les duos, et tout le monde sort de la pièce pour se préparer. Wanda ne suit pas, trop perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Ma puce ? lance Bucky depuis la porte. Tu viens ?

\- Hum ? dit Wanda, revenant à la réalité. Oh, bien sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demande Bucky alors qu'elle s'approche, sachant toujours quand quelque chose ennuyait Wanda. Parle-moi.

Wanda soupire.

\- Je sais que tu es inquiet à mon sujet…De me perdre, confesse-t-elle, rendant Bucky mal à l'aise. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas rien dit à Nat, et insisté pour que je n'aille pas en mission ?

Bucky fronce les sourcils avec confusion.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller en mission ?

\- Si, si, dit automatiquement Wanda. C'est juste que…Steve avait l'habitude de me tenir éloignée des missions, parce qu'il avait peur de me perdre aussi.

Bucky se sent un peu gêné d'être comparé à l'autre super-soldat, mais il ne le montre pas.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute sur tes capacités au combat, déclare-t-il, surprenant Wanda. Tu es la personne la plus puissante de l'équipe. Est-ce que je voudrais être à tes côtés au cas où ? Absolument. Est-ce que je vais toujours m'inquiéter de ta sécurité ? Ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais je ne vais pas compromettre la mission parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, parce que je prendrais une balle pour toi. Je crois – je sais que tu peux te gérer à l'extérieur.

Wanda ne peut empêcher un sourire soulagé de se former sur ses lèvres. Elle savait que Bucky et Steve n'était pas le même homme, mais cela prouvait qu'ils ne pouvaient être plus opposés. C'était pourquoi Wanda était tombée amoureuse de Bucky. Il l'aimait, mais savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée. Il ne sous-estimait pas ses capacités juste parce qu'il l'aimait.

\- Mais, reprend Bucky. J'ai peur de te perdre…De te perdre au profit de Steve.

La bouche de Wanda s'ouvre.

\- Chéri…

\- Je sais, l'interromps Bucky. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être inquiet. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'essaie de me souvenir que tu m'aimes. Mais tu l'aimes lui aussi… Je suis juste...Je ne suis sûr de rien.

\- Aimais, le corrige Wanda. J'aimais Steve. C'est du passé. Je t'aime, maintenant et pour toujours. Je ne pense à personne d'autre. Je t'aime toi, et seulement toi.

Bucky sourit, semblant rassuré. Il l'attira à lui pour une forte étreinte.

\- Merci de m'aimer…Même quand je suis un idiot incertain.


	5. Je veille sur toi

**Chapitre 6 :**

 **Invité surprise**

Wanda se promenait dans la rue animée, ses sens en alerte et ses pouvoirs prêts à apparaitre à tout moment. Elle était assez confiante sur le fait qu'elle se fondait dans la masse, que personne ne savait qu'elle ne venait pas de là, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérissèrent quand elle se sentit observée.

\- Je crois que j'ai été repérée, marmonna-t-elle.

\- _Tu en es sûre ?_ demanda la voix de Natasha dans l'oreillette.

\- Non, admit Wanda.

Elle essaya de scanner la rue autant qu'elle put sans se faire remarquer.

\- Je ne vois personne, mais je le sens.

\- _D'accord_ , dit Natasha. _Dans ce cas, tiens-toi prête à éloigner n'importe qui à n'importe quel instant._

Wanda hocha la tête avant de se rendre compte que personne ne pouvait la voir.

\- Très bien, dit-elle rapidement.

Ses mains étaient enfoncées profondément dans les poches de sa veste, mais son énergie rouge les entourait déjà. Le sentiment d'être observée jouait avec l'esprit de Wanda, la rendant paranoïaque et l'obligeant à suspecter qui passait à côté d'elle d'être un homme de main de leur cible.

Quelque chose attira l'attention de Wanda, elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais c'était un sentiment. Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour commencer à entrer dans les esprits, la portée visible de son énergie rouge s'étendant sur la foule à la recherche ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

Soudain elle le sentit, un sentiment familier qu'elle a déjà rencontré auparavant. Tournant à gauche, elle descendit une ruelle, suivant le chemin que ses pouvoirs lui indiquaient. Elle arrêta net son pistage quand ses yeux rencontrèrent une silhouette dans l'ombre. La ruelle était sombre – les hauts buildings bloquant le soleil de l'après-midi – mais elle distingua un peu de bleu.

\- Tu m'as trouvé.

Wanda sursauta presque lorsqu'elle entendit la voix. La silhouette avança vers elle, et Wanda sortit ses mains de ses poches, se préparant à se battre. Mais au fur et à mesure que la silhouette s'approchait et que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité de la ruelle, elle reconnut la personne.

Wanda soupira et remit ses mains en sécurité dans ses poches.

\- Steve…

Une grande partie de son visage était cachée par le masque de son uniforme, mais Wanda vit les yeux de Steve se plisser tandis qu'il souriait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je viens aider, admet-il tandis qu'il vient s'arrêter devant elle. Tu m'as dit que l'équipe avait besoin de moi pour cette mission. Alors me voilà.

Déconcertée, Wanda fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose était différent chez Steve, elle reconnaissait l'uniforme, mais pas l'homme qui le portait. Il ne semblait plus en colère ou amer. Il semble vide de toute émotion.

\- Que fais-tu réellement ici ? questionna-t-elle. Quand je t'ai demandé ton aide, tu as refusé.

\- J'étais en colère et détruit, admit Steve, faisant se retourner l'estomac de Wanda avec culpabilité.

\- Alors tu nous as pardonnés ?

Wanda n'avait pas réfléchi quand elle s'était référée à elle-même et Bucky par _nous_ , et elle vit que ses mots firent tressaillir Steve.

\- Non. Je suis là pour te protéger, dit-il entre ses dents. Ce qu'il m'a fait… _Nous_ a fait, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je ne peux pas me remettre facilement.

\- Steve…

\- Il t'a utilisée, Wanda. Et il continue à t'utiliser. Pour m'atteindre, ricana Steve. Il n'a pas supporté que ce soit _moi_ qui l'ai sauvé _lui_ de ce camp de prisonniers de guerre d'HYDRA en Autriche. Durant toute notre vie il a passé son temps à être l'Alpha, à être celui qui me sauvait toujours, alors quand la roue a tourné, il n'a pas apprécié. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne me prenne quelque chose. Tu n'es qu'un pion dans sa revanche, Wanda. C'est juste un enfant qui veut quelque chose qui m'appartient parce que je l'ai, et pas parce qu'il le veut.

\- Stop, s'écria Wanda. Tu n'as aucune idée des sentiments de Bucky pour moi…Ou de mes sentiments pour lui. – Wanda vit les yeux de Steve se plisser – Nous ne sommes pas des enfants. On ne voulait pas te blesser, Steve. C'est arrivé…comme ça.

\- Il n'éprouve rien pour toi ! hurla Steve. Il…

\- _Wanda ! Il faut que tu éloignes autant de personnes que tu peux_ , dit la voix paniquée de Natasha dans l'oreillette de Wanda. _La cible est ici, et elle a des amis._

Comme pour le vérifier, des tirs retentirent à proximité. Wanda abandonna sa conversation avec Steve et courut vers la rue. Les gens commençaient à paniquer, essayant de s'éloigner des coups de feu cent mètres plus loin. Tirant ses mains de ses poches, Wanda envoya des jets invisibles de son énergie rouge à autant d'esprits qu'elle put. Les gens autour d'elle se calmèrent immédiatement, et commencèrent à évacuer les rues avec ordre. A côté d'elle, Wanda vit Steve arriver de la ruelle, et courir vers le combat. Wanda ne voulait rien d'autre que suivre, d'aller vers son équipe et vérifier qu'ils allaient bien, mais sa première priorité était de faire quitter la rue aux civils.

Cela lui prit plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais Wanda vida les rues, et courut ensuite vers la bataille qui s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde. Elle n'eut qu'une seconde pour analyser la bataille avant qu'elle n'élève un champ de force pour éviter qu'on lui tire dessus. Qu'elle soit la nouvelle cible des tirs attira l'attention de Bucky.

\- Wanda ! cria-t-il avant de se tourner vers les deux hommes de main qui tiraient sur Wanda.

En moins de vingt secondes Bucky les mit par terre Wanda vit que le sentiment d'urgence du jeune homme était plus fort que jamais tandis qu'il bougeait entre les hommes de main comme un ouragan. Bucky l'observa, une expression inquiète sur ses traits. Elle lui lança un sourire reconnaissant et il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Une fois que Wanda fut libérée de la pluie de balles, elle rejoignit l'équipe, mettant un homme de main hors d'état de nuire, et cherchant la cible principale. Elle savait, que grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle avait la meilleure chance de désarmer la cible.

Wanda, à travers la bataille qui faisait rage autour d'elle, repéra la cible, Kristine Longfellow, se déplaçant rapidement derrière son équipe d'hommes de main. Wanda remarqua aussi qu'un boitier épais se balançait dans sa main elle avait déjà l'arme chimique, et maintenant elle s'enfuyait.

Wanda passa à l'action, mais elle ne fit pas trois mètres avant que Madame Masque le remarque et ordonne à ordonna à ses hommes de la viser. Il n'y avait que six hommes, rien que Wanda ne puisse en venir à bout, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse préparer ses pouvoirs, Steve apparut à côté d'elle et commença à se battre contre l'homme de main, seul.

Alors que le bouclier de Steve revenait vers ce dernier, Wanda utilisa son énergie rouge pour éloigner l'objet de son propriétaire. Steve se tourna aussitôt vers elle, incompréhension sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? hurla-t-elle, énervée et contrariée. Steve fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas sa réaction. Je pouvais le gérer !

\- Je veille sur toi, expliqua Steve.

\- Ce n'était pas veiller sur moi, rétorqua Wanda. C'était se battre à ma place. J'aurais pu m'en charger.

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompu par le bruit d'un tir, trop prêt. Wanda fit volte-face et vit un homme de main se trouvant à quelques pas d'elle, son arme pointée sur elle. Avant que Wanda puisse se créer un bouclier, un corps plongea devant elle et du sang éclaboussa sa poitrine.

Elle baissa les yeux et vit Bucky écroulé devant elle. Un hurlement assourdissant s'échappa de ses lèvres à la même seconde que ses pouvoirs explosaient elle n'avait utilisé ses pouvoirs comme ça qu'une fois auparavant – quand Pietro est décédé.

Ses genoux cédèrent et elle mit rapidement Bucky contre sa poitrine.

\- Non, non, non, non, murmura-t-elle, ses petites mains se mettant sur le visage de Bucky. Pitié, non.

Bucky toussa, ses yeux dans ceux de Wanda.

\- Wanda…

\- Ne dit rien, lui ordonna-t-elle, garde tes forces.

Bucky acquiesça légèrement avant qu'une autre quinte de toux amène du sang à ses lèvres.

\- Buck…dit la voix choquée de Steve au-dessus de Wanda.

Elle ne dit rien, mais un regard d'avertissement à lui seul convainquit Steve de reculer d'un pas.

\- Ça va aller, dit la voix tremblante de Wanda qui affirmait le contraire de ce qu'elle disait. Accroche-toi, mon amour.

Elle caressa le visage de Bucky et vit Bucky lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts.


End file.
